


Hey, how drunk are you?

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I found this list online of good lines to help with writer's block, and this fic is based loosely off of the line "Hey, how drunk are you?". It's a Destiel college AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, how drunk are you?

"Castiel you are not staying home again on Friday night!" The short redhead pulled on my arm as I lay draped across my blue cotton sheets. I sighed and heard the vibration through the mattress before rolling onto my back to look up at my feisty friend.

"Charlie just let me stay here and sulk." I mumbled at her while trying to swat her hands away.  
"No! Castiel so you got a C- on your paper, you're grade's still one hundred percent!" Charlie ceased pulling on my arm and instead climbed on top of me.  
"Ah-Charlie what if someone walks in!" She grabbed both of my arms and tried to sit me up.  
"Castiel I'm pretty sure I've made it clear to the world that I'm a raging lesbian. Now get up!" The small female tugged at my forearms with all her might.

I rolled my eyes and sat up which sent her rolling off of me. "Charlie my parents are going to kill me over this grade."

"Look, Castiel I get it, but that's no reason to be cooped up in your room for three weeks after your score came in. You should be out and enjoying yourself." She sat on the edge of my bed before resting her head in her hands.

I let out a long sigh and sat in silence with her for a moment knowing that she wasn't going to just drop the subject. I sighed and moved my legs to one side of the bed. "Fine." I breathed out and looked up to see Charlie grinning like they just announced a new Star Wars movie.

"Great! There's a party tonight on the other side of campus, your brother's kinda throwing it."

"What? Gabe? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He told me he texted you. Have you bothered checking your phone recently?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before looking to the side and then dropping my gaze to my lap. I heard Charlie move off the bed and looked up to see her going over to my phone that sat across the room on my desk. She pressed the power button and held up my phone to me to show that I had ten new messages. I shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Get showered, the party's in thirty, I'm picking your clothes, go on." Charlie pointed to me and gestured to my shower.

"Char-"  
"Don't you 'Charlie' me, go." She crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Fine." I grumbled and stood up. "You owe me."  
"You'll thank me for this some day." She smiled before giving me a push.

 

\--Cas--

 

"Charlie do I really have to wear this?" I frowned looking at myself in the mirror. Charlie had picked out a dark blue V-neck t-shirt and a pair of my black skinny jeans that I thought I got rid of long ago. I turned to face her and she nodded. I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to meet her at the door. I glanced at my couch and quickly grabbed my trench coat from where it was draped.

"No, you're not taking that old thing." Charlie stopped me from going through the open door.  
"I'm already wearing these stupid clothes, let me wear my trench coat."  
"Ugh, fine. But take it off at the party."

 

\--Cas--

 

Charlie pulled up to a large triple story house right at the edge of campus housing. I recognized the faded orange structure right away. There were multiple cars parked all along the street on both sides. You could hear the faint sound of music that blasted behind the near sound-proof walls. I sighed getting out of the passengers side door already starting to regret agreeing to come to the party in the first place. Charlie ran around the car and pulled me by the hand as she ran up the steps to the house. Not even bothering to knock she just let herself in while dragging me behind her. Music blared in my ears and I looked around to see nothing but people drinking and grinding against each other.

I grimaced as a couple of lust crazed college students started grinding and making out in the middle of the dance floor. I glanced away and saw a male college student leaning back against the wall drinking from a red plastic cup. I couldn't make out his face but saw a flash of his green eyes with the strobing lights. I blushed when I felt his gaze meet mine and turned around to see Gabriel sauntering up to me with a beer in his left hand.

"Hey bro! Glad you could make it, normally you'd be playing with your dick alone in your room on a Friday night. Or is there another reason you haven't been seen out for a few weeks?"

"Gabriel, honestly-"

"Nah, I'm really asking Cassie. What's up?" He pulled me over to the side away from the crowd, Charlie already seemed to have disappeared. I sighed trying to avoid his gaze but Gabriel snapped his fingers so that I would look at him. "Did some shit head beat you up again for being gay? I swear I'll tear those bastards apart."

"No Gabriel. That's not why I haven't been out, it's my grades."  
"Cassie you're a straight-A student, well an A student." He winked.

I rolled my eyes at him and shifted my footing. "I got a C- on one of my papers." 

"Cassie that's nothing, I don't get near good grades as you do half the time, a C on a single paper is nothing."  
"It's not the grade I'm upset at, it's our parents, but more specifically our siblings."  


"So it's those bastards Micheal and Lucifer then. Cas one grade's nothing to lock yourself away for." Gabriel rolled his eyes at me taking another drink of his beer. "Do me a favor and enjoy yourself tonight? I know you're not into parties but you could use the relief. Go drink, have fun. Don't worry about the parentals and their spawn, I'll take care of it." Gabe smirked and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now go have fun, there's a particular tall boy with hair to die for that I'm on the hunt for. Only reason I had this party in the first place." Gabriel smirked at me before walking past me. "Don't be a stranger Cas! Mingle!" He called while he walked away into the crowd.

I let out a long sigh before turning around to look at the scenario around me. It was a massive heap of bodies rubbing together and people drinking to their hearts content. I noticed the boy again against the wall, a short curly haired brunette was running her hands up his chest but he only glanced at her before raising his head up to meet my eyes. I felt my face flush and noticed my heart pounding in my ears. I tore my eyes from his gaze to look at the girl who was now frowning at me. It took me a moment to realize that I knew her.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. I turned away from the girl I knew as Meg. There was no way he was going to resist her charms and for some reason that struck a nerve in me. I moved towards the kitchen and dipped being a couple making out to grab an unopened bottle of vodka from under the counter. I removed the cap and took a swing from the bottle not even bothering to pour it into a glass. I grimaced at the taste as the warm liquid burned my throat as it slid down into my stomach. It was going to be a long night.

 

\--Dean--

 

I looked down at the short busty girl clinging to my chest. The girl was attractive sure, but I had found something a lot more interesting than this little devil. I smirked down at the girl before pulling her hands away from me and she looked up at me with a pout.

"Sorry, but I have a date who just arrived." I gave her a small smile and she pushed me away angrily before storming off.

I pulled at my leather jacket before moving in between the pressed bodies of other college students while making my way after the boy in the trench coat. I made it across the dance floor and turned into the kitchen to see the attractive boy draped across the kitchen counter. I frowned a little and noticed an open-yet empty-bottle of vodka lying next to him. I sighed knowing that no one was going to help him and moved closer to him to turn him around so I could see his face. I paused and gazed at the raven haired man, he had stubble lining his chiseled jaw and his eyebrows were scrunched together while he slept in a strange yet intriguing way. I felt my face flush and shook my head to clear my thoughts of kissing that jaw and even lower. I reached under his arms and lifted the man so that his body leaned against my body. I felt him shift and he turned his head groggily up to mine and I was met with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Maybe it was the alcohol but I they were like oceans of sapphire and I was completely swept away. I swallowed hard and blinked a few times before I processed that the man was speaking.

"Who...are you?" I was hit with the mans deep groggy voice. I felt my face flush red as his voice sent blood rushing down to my pelvis.  
"U-hm. Dean." I choked out.  
"Dean." My name rolled off my tongue and it felt so right. "You, have pretty eyes..." The boy drunkenly smiled up at me.  
"I could say the same thing about you." I replied smoothly as I shifted him in my arms.  
"Hmmm." He hummed into my throat as he draped his arms over my shoulders.  
"Hey, how drunk are you?" I asked him while making my way outside through the front door.  
"Ihm mnot drumk." The boy mumbled into my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure you're not." I sighed before reaching my Impala that was parked not to far from the house. "Hey Baby, missed me?" I shifted the man to the other side and opened the passenger's side door and helped the raven haired boy inside. "Hey, where do you live?" I asked him while reaching across him to buckle him into the Impala. He didn't respond so I only shook my head and closed his door before making my way to sit into the driver's seat. "Hey?" I shook the boys shoulder and sighed when I realized he was out cold. "At least I found you and not some bastard who would take advantage of you." I shook my head and started up the black vehicle while listening to her sweet purr. I checked back at the boy and pulled away from the house, driving towards the only place I could think to go.

 

\--Cas--

 

I rolled over and felt warmth surrounding my body along with the smell of cologne, oil, and pie. I soon jolted up confused as I looked around at my surroundings. I instantly felt a pang in my head and grimaced. "Fuck." I remembered drinking a lot last night and assumed I had a moderate hangover. I looked down and saw I was in my jeans and shirt but my trenchcoat was laid on a chair at the opposite side of the room. The room was a pale grey with two desks, three chairs, and a large queen sized bed. To my right there was a small night stand with a lamp. I noticed a glass of water and a small pain reliever pill next to it, trusting it I took the pill and drank half the glass of water and felt my headache start to subside. I slowly brought my legs to one side of the bed and went to stand when the door across from me opened.

I stood frozen in place when I looked up to meet the eyes of the newcomer and felt my heart melt. "It's you." I breathed out so quiet that I couldn't hardly hear myself. His green eyes shone brighter than I imagined they would when I first saw him at the party.

"You, uh, finally woke up." He flashed me a smile and I felt my stomach drop. He's fucking gorgeous.  
"Yeah, thank you. Um. Where am I?" My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I could have sworn he was blushing.  
"Oh yeah, you're in my dorm, you kinda got wasted at the party and passed out, didn't wan to leave you there. So I brought you here." God his voice. I thought.  
"Thank you." I looked down at my hands sheepishly before looking back up at him. "What's your name?"

The boy looked confused for a second before shaking his head and nodding. "Sorry, figured you wouldn't remember. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." I smiled at the name and found myself staring at the freckles that laid across his cheeks. My eyes found there was to his lips and I found myself biting my bottom lip and imagining kissing those sweet pink lips. I came back to reality when Dean cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly at the door. "And who're you?"

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Castiel Novack."  
"Cas-tiel? Um, mind if I call you Cas?"

"Oh-uh, sure." I flushed red when he shortened my name. I wasn't used to nicknames because i wasn't particularly fond of them, but from him it sounded right. "Um, you said yo figured I wouldn't remember, wouldn't remember what?" Dean seemed to flush red at the question as he broke my gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's nothing, you just, commented on my eyes, that's all." He laughed nervously.  
"Oh," I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "Well, they are quite, um, nice." I looked down.  
"I could say the same thing about you." The response was almost automatic and I looked up to see Dean's race red and eyes wide. "Uh-sorry. I didn't-"  
"It's okay Dean." I smiled at him and he visually relaxed before making his way over to me.  
"Are you gay?" The words just kinda blurted out from his mouth before he could stop them and he reacted by covering his mouth with his hands. "Shit, Cas, I'm sorry."

I was a bit taken aback but didn't want to make him feel bad so I only held up my hands and frantically shook my head. "No, no. Please, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." I bit my lip looking down before looking back up at him and I saw him swallow. "But yes, I, um, I'm gay." I looked down almost in shame of myself but felt a rough hand come to rest over mine.

"Uh, Can I..?" Dean trailed off but I noticed he was staring intently at my lips and I looked him in the eyes and nodded. His eyes flickered to mine before pausing then leaning in to capture my lips in his own. He tasted like burgers and fries and I felt his warmth emanating from his body as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue prodding at my lips and opened them slightly to allow him to access my mouth. His tongue snaked his way inside and ravaged it as if it were starving. The kiss was deep and full of passion and it was awhile before we both broke away out of breath. "Holy fuck Cas." Dean's breathing was heavy like my own and he looked at my with lust blown pupils. It wasn't until our eyes met again that I realized I was half-hard in my pants. I glanced down at Dean and blushed when I noticed he was the same way. I met his eyes again and Dean only shook his head and smiled. "Damn, um, Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean?"  
"Do, do you wanna maybe, keep going?"  
"I'd love that." I pulled him back up to me and he rolled me down onto the bed while we kissed. This was going to be the start of something magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! I plan to do more like this in the future, so let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
